


One Time Tony Had a Great Idea : Sixty-Nine to Sex Toys

by Jethny



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie eating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro and Tony are at Gibbs's house, and they enjoy their leisure time together. Tony brought some new ideas with him.<br/>It's Tibbs porn. If you don't like slash, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Tony Had a Great Idea : Sixty-Nine to Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is my first post in the slash community since a long time. I'm a French writer who chose to write in English in order to share and exchange with the largest number of Tibbs fans. I'm a non-native English speaker, so there are still maybe some errors even if it's beta'd.
> 
> This is PWP, it's pure porn, so you're warned. The story set in the last seasons although this is not very important for the reading. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, unfortunately, NCIS is not mine. I only play writing stories around NCIS characters, and I don't earn money for this.
> 
> All reviews are very welcome, in order to make me progress. It's always good to know if the writing is good, or not!
> 
> Many many many thanks to my wonderful beta [Mirtai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirtai), who done such a great job here!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy,  
> Jethny

 

"Jeth, you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do Tony, why are you – "

"I just needed to hear you say so. Don't freak out, I – "

"DiNozzo! What are you talking about, I never freak – "

"Yeah, Jeth, if you want, I know you don't, but it's just.... Well, you told me days ago you were okay to try out some new things, so I just thought that maybe you could give it a try now. I don't know if you're really into this, but maybe you'll like it, and I really think you could, because hell, it's so fucking good when... God, yeah, I really think you should give it a try. I just – it really turns me on and – " 

"DiNozzo! I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Whatever it is, if it's one of your kinky fantasies that's gonna end up with you blowing me real soon, then yeah, Tony, I trust you absolutely. You can do whatever the hell you want with me." 

"Hummm, so submissive, Gibbs..." Tony murmured in his lover's ear.

"I’m fucking not…. Oooohhh yeah, Tone, just like that…. Oh, shit, what a mouth you got!"

****** 

"You okay to sixty-nine?"

Jethro only anwsered with a moan. 

They now lay on their sides, heads bobbing avidly at each other’s groin, greedily pumping the fat pricks that filled their mouths. Tony lost himself completely in his task. His eyes were closed and he was making totally indecent sucking sounds, dragging his mouth around the very hard dick. Tony ran his tongue around the head of the penis, knowing exactly where to press to cause Jethro's body to writhe in pleasure. 

DiNozzo was really good at what he did in life. He worked very hard at every task he undertook and even harder when he liked the thing in question. Sex was definitely one of those things, and he adored sucking Gibbs off. He loved to gulp at that perfect cock that tasted so good; the smell that emanated from it turned Tony on so hard. DiNozzo was such a whore for oral sex. He loved to have something in his mouth. Gibbs definitely enjoyed any way that shut Tony's big mouth up, putting it to a better use. It was one of the first of Tony's kinks that Gibbs had discovered, when they had become a couple months earlier.

At the moment, Jethro could only moan around Tony's cock. The sensations were too damn delicious. This was not the first time they had experienced a sixty-nine, and this position really pleased both partners. They had to focus on stimulating the dick in their mouths, and not immediately succumbing to the pleasurable assault on their own penis. Although this was not a contest, sometimes, Tony loved turning it into a game.

All was fun and sharing feelings with each other. Just what they needed. Sex was definitely good, and it recharged them deeply, blowing out their minds. 

With one hand, Tony caressed one of Jethro's thighs, and with the other, he kneaded his lover's balls as he wrapped his tongue around Gibbs' glans, licking Jethro's dickhead. For his part, Gibbs was greedily sucking Tony's penis, engulfing him completely in his mouth, deep in his throat, which always caused many moans of pleasure from his partner. Tony's member knocked against Gibbs' palate, and Gibbs was making more and more noise, breathing harder and harder, striving to make the penis in his mouth even bigger. 

"Jeth- , oh, God yeah, hummm, wait, Jethro," Tony managed.

Gibbs only moaned, the sound muffled in his mouth as he continued blowing his lover, his tongue now insisting on the slit, while his hand stroked the base of the penis. 

"I want to try something with you Jeth, if you're – oh man! – if you're okay with it." 

"You got a new great idea, Tony?" Gibbs said, raising his head. 

"Yeah."

"What is it this time?" Gibbs questioned. 

"It's a surprise," DiNozzo teased with a smirk.

Jethro tightened his grip around Tony's dick, immediately sending a flood of sensations through Tony's body. 

"T-toys. It's toys, Jeth. Please," Tony finally answered, pleading for relief.

"What kind of toys, Tony?"

"Please," Tony whimpered, too much focalized on the blood flowing to his erection than into arguing with Jethro in order to keep the secret for longer. 

"Nope. Tell me," Gibbs insisted.

"Dildos," Tony yielded. 

"Really?" Jethro smirked, enjoying the situation.

As a reward, Jethro slowly started to jerk Tony off again, kissing his lover's dick softly. Tony could barely concentrate enough to continue to stimulate Jethro. 

"And just who would you be using those dildos on?" 

"Me," Tony answered breathlessly. 

"You want me to screw you with a sex toy, that's your great idea?" Gibbs remarked skeptically. 

"Oh fuck, yeah, love when you talk dirty to me," Tony huffed.

"And you're really turned on by the idea?" A touch of disbelief could be heard in Gibbs's voice.

"Jethro, you really don't get this, do you?" Tony sighed. He shifted on the bed to face Jethro, their mouths close, their bodies pressed together. "I want you to play with me using some sex toys. You know, you fucking me, sucking me off in the meantime, or me fucking myself with a dildo if you prefer to watch. Maybe you'll want to try it on me, or on you. Don't you think that'd be hot? You see what I'm getting at?"

"Uh, yeah, I see, Tony," Jethro whispered, rubbing his cock against Tony's body. Tony's words had illuminated things for him. He kissed him dirtily then forcefully gripped his lover's dick.

"It seems you've had another very good idea," Jethro added, moving his right hand to Tony's ass, sliding his hand between his partner's legs. Jethro slipped his hand between the buttocks, pressing his index against the hole, forcing gently against the ring of muscle.

"I’m gonna watch one of those big, fat dildos open your tight little hole so wide, right in front of my eyes, while I suck on your hot, juicy cock," Jethro said provocatively, pressing two fingers after lubricating them with saliva right in his partner's ass.

"Maybe, if you behave, I'll even lick your asshole," he added, lightly fucking Tony, moving his fingers in a scissoring movement while with the other hand he stroked Tony's hard-on.

"That what you love, Tony? You want to play dirty tonight, like in a porn movie? It really excites you, huh, Tone?" Gibbs murmured in DiNozzo's ear.

Tony couldn't stay still anymore, and he violently fucked himself on Gibbs's fingers, moving his hips closer to his lover's hand. His breathing was becoming louder and he was only able to gasp "oh God", "yeah fuck me hard" and "please, Jeth, screw my ass", again and again.

"Where did you hide the toys?" Gibbs interrupted Tony's inceassing gasps of encouragement that felt the air.

"A drawer in the bathroom, but – oh, Jeez, it's not really hidden." Tony's voice was rising as what he felt was incredibly good. 

"When did you buy them?"

"They were at my apartment. Just brought them up."

"At your apartment, uh? So, you have toys, and you've already played with them?" Jethro teased him, moving his lover's left leg between his own legs which were spread wide, to have more place to fingerfuck him. 

"Yeah. Sometimes." 

"Since we've been together?" 

"Jethro..."

"Just want to know, Tone." 

"Yeah, a few times, when I couldn't be at your home, and that -- hm, that I –, oh please, I can't – " 

"Go on, Tony." Gibbs insisted. 

"When I felt lonely and I really needed to feel myself filled," Tony surrendered.

"God, Tony.... You're such – "

"Yours. I'm so yours, and I really need to be yours now. I need you to touch me, Jethro," Tony urged.

"I will, Tony. Just so you know, this is _your_ home too," Jethro said. He kissed Tony passionately, sliding his tongue in his lover's mouth, playing with Tony's tongue and lips, biting them gently.

After several minutes exchanging kisses and caresses, rubbing their bodies together, and with some more anal play, Tony managed to extricate himself from Jethro's embrace to fetch the box in which he kept his sex toys from the bathroom. He returned to the room with the box and several towels that he put on the nightstand, from which he also took the tube of lube. He picked up one of the dildos from the box, a medium-sized one, and brought it to the bed with him, waiting for Gibbs's reactions.

Gibbs was staring at him with such passion and desire in his eyes. He wanted so badly to fuck Tony right now, claim him and devour him. His partner looked so gorgeous with this dildo in his hand - which would be any moment now stuffed in Tony's beautiful butt – that it surprised Gibbs. He really hadn't pictured himself as a kinky man. Because, hell, the present vision of Tony DiNozzo in front of him was the exact definition of debauchery. Therefore he had to accept some changes to his sexual life, because he definitely planned to bury this plastic dick in Tony's hole and pound him with it until Tony couldn't think properly and would only ask for relief and Gibbs' huge cock.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no, I was just wondering if you're still okay with the dildo thing," Tony told him in an uncertain voice. 

"It seems that I am, Tony," Gibbs answered, glancing at his own hard-on. "Come here." Gibbs indicated the space next to him. 

Tony sat down beside Jethro, uncertain how to proceed, until Jethro pushed the toy and lube aside a little. Tony regained his confidence and he captured Jethro's lips with his. They exchanged some more light kisses and then Tony turned it into a dirtier kiss. Even as their tongues danced together, Tony sucked greedily at Jethro’s tongue, drawing it further in between his lips. Their chins were wet with saliva, which seemed to really please Tony, who couldn't stop himself from sounding like a pornstar by the noises issuing from his mouth. Yet, they were just kissing.

Tony was pinned down by Gibbs's body, their hot skins rubbing against each other. Then, Jethro shifted to straddling Tony, which gave him a very good viewpoint from which to look down at DiNozzo. He was so beautiful like this. Tony was at his mercy, giving him full control of the situation and letting Jethro decide the next steps. Jethro moved to reach for the sex toy behind him. He put it to Tony's mouth who took it with his right hand. Slowly, Tony slid the toy around his lips. His eyes still focused on Jethro's, he begun to suck the toy, rolling his tongue around the head.

"Yeah that's it, show me how you can suck dick, Tone," Gibbs said gruffly, looking into Tony's eyes.

Tony smiled around the toy at Jethro's obscene words and kept working on the dildo. Jethro softly kissed Tony's cheek, his jaw, before lying down on Tony's body and kissing his neck. He placed a myriad of kisses along his partner's collarbone, then Gibbs returned his attention to his lover's throat, sucking the skin gently and leaving a pretty red mark. Tony arched his back at the feel of Jethro's tongue playing with his skin, and he unconsciously lifted up his pelvis which rubbed their two cocks together. His lover continued his downward path and shifted his attention to DiNozzo's dick. He immediately put it in his mouth, engulfing it. Gibbs took Tony's balls in his hand and played a little with them while he bobbed up and down around the hard-on. Then, he made even better use of his mouth and licked his lover's balls, kneaded them, and finally swallowed them, turn by turn. He well knew Tony loved it when he played with his balls.

Tony had still the dildo in his mouth, but his eyes were closed. He seemed to be enjoying the situation very much. Once he had managed to turn Tony on so hard Gibbs could feel him about to explode, Gibbs stopped the attentions and softly kissed Tony's thighs, caressing his body with his hands. Gibbs pushed the toy aside, to capture his partner's lips once more. After their exchange, Jethro took the dildo and settled himself between Tony's legs, spreading them. He placed the toy to the entrance of Tony's ass, and simply slid it between the buttocks. Tony moved his hips from left to right, up and down. He was so excited and wanted so badly to have this plastic dick filling his ass. He couldn't believe that Jethro Gibbs was going to fuck him with a toy. In his ass. Roughly. And that he would enjoy it. All of this, because Gibbs wanted to make him happy and satisfy his kinky fantasies. Tony thought he was a damn lucky guy.

Jethro momentarily relinquished the sex toy and raised Tony's legs, spreading them in order to have easier access to his lover's hole. He grabbed two pillows, put one under the small of Tony's back and the other under his posterior. He bent down to settle comfortably between his partner's legs. Then, Jethro rubbed and licked the dick in front of him, slipping his tongue behind his lover's balls. Gibbs moved back and forth between Tony's balls and asshole, applying some pressure on the area. After a moment, Jethro stopped teasing Tony and he turned his attention to his lover's anus. He alternated kissing and sucking the hole, trying to relax the muscles. Gibbs pressed in with his tongue and finally managed to work it between. Tony arched his back at the divine sensation as Jethro devoured his ass. He teased him with his tongue, adding one, then two fingers lubrified in the process, still licking Tony's hole. Gibbs removed his tongue to stuff Tony's cock in his mouth as he finger-fucked him deeply, with three fingers. _Yeah, Gibbs_ _can multitask when necessary_ , thought Tony. However, Gibbs moved after deep-throating Tony a little, and he pulled his fingers out of Tony's ass, lowering his legs and dumping his feet on the mattress.

"Hands and knees, Tone," It wasn't really an order, more like an invitation for much more fun.

"Don't know if I can move," muttered Tony under his breath, eyes still closed.

Gibbs smiled at his partner's obvious enjoyment and helped him to rearrange his position. Tony lay down his belly on the pillow, nestling his face on the other pillows at the head of the bed and he put his ass in the air, arching his back.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Tony," Jethro warned him in a sensual voice that drove Tony crazy.

"Hummm, you do that."

Jethro placed himself between his legs and kissed the skin of Tony's back and his ass. He squeezed the lube out onto his fingers, and worked it into Tony’s hole. The cold of the lube surprised Tony and he moaned in anticipation. Gibbs grabbed the dildo. He smeared it liberally with lube and finally, he placed the toy at Tony's hole. He tested the resistance of the muscled ring before he decided that Tony was well enough stretched by both preparation and excitement. So, once Jethro had placed the object correctly, he stuffed it directly into his hole and Tony's hungry ass immediately swallowed it.

"Yeesss!" Tony cried in ecstasy as the pleasure submerged him.

Tony moaned uncontrollably under Gibbs's assaults, as he rammed his ass mercilessly. Gibbs shifted the dildo in and out of Tony's asshole more and more quickly, swallowing the object completely. Gibbs was fascinated by the plastic dick disappearing deeply into Tony's hole, which produced such obscene, wet noises. As he toyed with him, Jethro caressed the small of Tony's back, encouraging him to take it all. Tony was now fucking himself on the sex toy, waggling his hips in order to control the rhythm of the penetration. Gibbs shook off his moment of contemplation and he kindly slowed the thrusts, bending down so that his mouth was close to Tony's butt. He ran his tongue around the dildo, wetting the skin around the wide open asshole.

After long minutes of ass-pounding, Jethro gently removed the dildo, with a groan of protest from Tony. DiNozzo's mind was so blown that he stayed still, his face pressed in the pillows. Behind him, Jethro took the lube, put it on his cock, and also applied some in and around Tony's hole, fucking him a little with his fingers to be sure his lover's ass would be relaxed enough. Finally, Jethro settled himself between his legs, took his cock with one hand and pressed it into Tony's hole, spreading his lover's buttocks with his other hand. Once he felt himself sliding inside, he hugged Tony's waist with his left arm and leaned down until his chest was pressed against Tony's back, straightening Tony's body. He lovingly kissed his partner's shoulders, breathing in Tony's marvelous scent. Jethro started to go back and forth slow and deep inside Tony's body. Gibbs rolled his hips looking for Tony's prostate and he knew he achieved his goal once he heard Tony's breathing become faster and jerkier.

Tony, who was on his hands and knees, had more and more difficulty staying balanced even though Jethro was holding him, and he started to shake uncontrollably as the pleasure overcame him.

"Jeth! Jeth, o-oh, please Jethro! I'm gonna come!" Tony warned, trying to hold back the inevitable orgasm. Gibbs gave another hard shove that made Tony grip the headboard, as the pleasure was devastating.

Jethro quickly understood his lover's need and he encircled Tony's cock with his right hand, stroking it. The penis was slick with precum so Jethro's hand slid easily around the member, insisting on the head, running his thumb over the slit. Then he roughly jerked the big cock without stopping, at the same rate he was thrusting in and out of Tony's ass, as he too was on the edge of coming.

Tony unconsciously waggled his butt backwards to take Jethro's cock in fully and then contracted his muscles around it. The heady feeling made Jethro come deeply in Tony's ass, and while he ejaculated, Jethro squeezed his hand even tighter around Tony's hard cock, which made his lover shoot his load into Jethro's hand.

"Fuck," Gibbs groaned once he had come, sliding out of his ass and leaving some of his cum on Tony's back.

Tony's legs couldn't handle anymore and he felt himself collapsing into the sheets. Jethro followed the movement, lying on top of Tony, feeling exceedingly exhausted. Gibbs moaned as his over-sensitive cock was trapped between their bodies, and he shifted to lie on his back. Tony's legs were spread wide, his skin gleamed with sweat, and Jethro could clearly see the streaks of cum leaking from his lover's ass. Tony was indecently beautiful at this moment.

Jethro moved silently, and once he was above Tony's butt he leaned down and greedily licked up the cum. Tony's body twitched in surprise because he hadn't even realised Jethro was no longer beside him, and then he sighed loudly when Gibbs pushed his tongue between his cheeks to eat his own juice. Jethro gave some more tongue strokes, moving around to suck Tony's balls before he kissed each cheek and lay back down at Tony's side. Tony turned his head to look at his lover's face and he smirked at him, squinting at Jethro's glossy lips. He couldn't resist, and he came closer to Jethro to capture his lips. The kiss was full of Jethro's taste, then it turned into a sweeter exchange, full of fervent love, as they caressed each other's body at the same time.

After several minutes, the passionate exchanges were replaced by tender kisses. They lay there, cuddling, Gibbs playing with Tony's hair as he returned the kisses.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked with gentle concern.

"Yeah, it was really, really good. Consuming," Tony answered breathlessly, sounding as if he was purring. He moved his body even closer against his lover's, already missing the intimate connexion.

"It definitely was. I guess I scratched your itch, huh?" Jethro smirked, looking into Tony's bright eyes.

"Way beyond, Jeth. It was so a-ma-zing... but it's wiped me out!"

"Yeah, I was a bit rough with your ass. You sure you're going to manage to walk or even to sit, Tony?" Jethro said with a hint of humor, proud of himself for putting DiNozzo in such a trance.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're not going to laugh so much when I'm done with your ass the next time."

"The next time? My ass? Have I finally managed to screw your brains out?" Jethro was definitely smirking, and he looked over the side of the bed, pretending to be searching for Tony's brain.

"Ha ha," chuckled Tony, "I told you, I have many fantasies. A lot of them include your ass," was Tony's answer, in a sultry whisper. "You seem to be in a very teasing mood, maybe you still want to play?" added Tony, trying not to whimper.

"Because we don't play enough?"

"You played. I want to play too," answered Tony, stealing a quick kiss to Jethro.

"You want to – what?" Gibbs couldn't belive how enthusiastic Tony could be. "Explain, Tony."

"Well, it's quite easy you know. I have a pretty great collection of toys in my toy box, and I have at least one that I still haven't used. I thought you might like to _share_ them with me," Tony explained, accentuating the pronunciation of the verb. Then, he kissed Jethro's lips several times, playing with his tongue, tasting him.

"What do you mean, sharing them?"

"Well, share them, you know. Have fun."

" _Share_ them, huh?" Gibbs repeated.

"Share them."

"Like...?" Gibbs wasn't following Tony’s meaning.

"Like sharing _a_ dildo," Tony made clear.

"Sharing a – oh," Jethro couldn't believe it. "Am I getting a clear picture here, Tony?" Jethro asked.

"Well, if you're thinking about a double headed dildo, our bodies connected to each other, us fucking and being fucked by the other, in a way beyond obscene, then yes, I think you got the right idea in mind, Jeth," Tony said looking into Jethro's eyes, provoking him, plainly titillating Gibbs.

"You are insatiable, Tony."

"Yeah, well, given your body, I have a lot of fantasies. You're the best inspiration."

"So are you." He kissed Tony's mouth again. "And when do you wanna try this?"

"So, you're okay with my kinky plan?" Tony was surprised he had acquiesced so fast, not even sure if Jethro would like the idea of a twin dildo.

"The idea seems worth exploiting. In fact, I'm a little curious about what that might feel like, although I'm having a little trouble figuring out how we can manage to fuck each other with such a toy," Gibbs confessed.

"Yeah, but I think once we make a few adjustments, it could really be a good experience. And if we don't like it, we can always return to a more traditional way of making love. I'm still a fan of slow and tender, Jeth," Tony said.

"Good."

They hugged a little more, playing with hair and skin, kissing each other. Feeling the need for sleep soon, Jethro stood up, and picked up the tube of lubricant, dropping it in the nightstand. Then he took the dildo, which he wrapped in a towel Tony had brought for clean-up. Jethro took another towel to clean himself, then returned to bed, pushing away the messy quilt, and grabbed the blanket that was at the end of the bed. After taking a look at Tony, and seeing that his lover was about to fall asleep, he lay down beside him, drew the blanket over them both and turned off the bedside lamp. As soon as Jethro settled comfortably in bed, Tony turned to him and snuggled into his arms, resting his head in the curve of Gibbs's neck.

"I love you so much Jethro," Tony muttered, breathing against Jethro's skin. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Love you too, Tone," Gibbs answered. "Sleep well," Jethro added, placing a gentle kiss on Tony's head, obviously smiling.

 


End file.
